Painting the Seasons
by FlowerChild91
Summary: He was summer. She was winter. They were always apart until finally it changed. NaruHina AU.


**I don't know if I want to say I'm back. I've just been suffering from a lot of NaruHina feels and wanted to write this little myth/drabble/story thing to express them. I have a few other ideas so maybe you guys will see more of me on here, maybe you won't. Until then enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters associated are not owned by me...sadly.  
**

In the beginning they were separated all the time; opposites; summer and winter. When he would stare out into the world there would be green everywhere; green and heat and energy. Everything was passion. The people would rejoice at his coming. He would watch and warm them and paint everything green; and then he would grow angry. He would grow angry at watching them together while he was alone. His anger would manifest in waves of heat that left the people without energy and dreaming of the cold. His blue eyes would widen at the pain he was causing and quickly turn his back; protecting the world from his burning gaze.

The heat would reach her and it would call her to turn around. She would gaze out into the world and everything would turn soft and grey and cool; peaceful and quiet. She would stitch beautiful, tiny flakes of snow and toss them down and the people would rejoice at her coming. Her presence would be welcomed after the heated ends of summer. She would watch them curl up together; play in her handcrafted gifts; and she would grow sad. She would grow sad because they had each other and she was alone. With her sadness came a bitter cold. The people would begin to long for the heat and energy of summer.

He was always fascinated by the cold that would surround him; so shocking and yet so familiar. He would turn back to the world quickly to search for its source but he could never find it; never find her. Summer would return to the world; and he would only be left with a few of the hand stitched snowflakes.

He was curious. He wanted to know what caused the cold. His gaze started to burn with more and more sadness as time and time again he was no closer to knowing the truth. She would feel it. The raw energy and sadness would cause every muscle in her body to tense. She would turn slowly, shyly, afraid of what she would find; but every time his impatience would cause him to turn before her gaze took the world.

She became addicted to the heat. It became her strength and her happiness. The longer she went without it the sadder she became. The cold became piercing. It pierced through the people and animals and plants; and finally it pierced through him.

His body jolted and he span quicker than he ever had. Their eyes widened. Bright ocean blue and soft peaceful lavender locked for the first time. The world crackled and the winds picked up. Snow and leaves mixed and flew past them.

She could not breathe. He was stunning and bright. His golden hair was like the sun and his eyes were like nothing she had ever seen. He was energy and strength and looking at him she could feel herself become stronger. But she was scared, and so she broke first and turned quickly away.

He felt her presence disappear but her image stayed burned in his mind. She was beauty and peace. Looking in her soft eyes he felt tranquil for the first time. Her long dark hair framed a face as pale as the flakes of snow he had collected. He grabbed one tentatively and held it up to the sky. The rich blue reflected in the delicate hand-stitched details. An idea struck him and he quickly turned from the world to work.

She noticed his absence instantly. It was as if the world had suddenly become empty. She strained her eyes looking for him but all that was left of summer were a few green leaves. She took them softly in her hands as sadness unlike any other began to overwhelm her. The world grew colder than it had before. Tears fell from her eyes and froze before smashing into the ground. The people huddled together; cold and afraid. It was as if life itself was going to freeze over.

And then it changed.

For the first time, he took a step towards her; drawn to her sadness. The ice and snow melted around his feet revealing a fresh, young green below. As he walked, he gently placed her snowflakes on the ground, but they had changed. He painted them red and blue and purple and pink. Instead of leaves, he hung colored snowflakes on the trees. He stopped in front of her and their eyes met. The air swirled around them, soft and warm and fresh.

Their lips met, and spring was born.

The first spring was the longest. The people rejoiced in the richness of life that came with the soft greens and the colorful flowers. It was a season of happiness, because _they_ were together, and _they _were happy.

Spring would have lasted an eternity if they had their way. But she noticed how the people began to grow bored and tired and lazy in the eternal spring. They no longer rejoiced at the beautiful flowers or the soft glow of new life. She looked into his rich blue eyes and he knew that she was going to leave. She kissed him softly and then turned her back, sadly, and walked slowly away. His eyes burned into her; never moving even after she was out of his sight.

Summer had returned.

At first the people rejoiced at the change, but he was angrier than ever before without her. The heat was unlike anything they had suffered in the past. She felt it clearly. Tears poured from her eyes at their separation; sometimes they trickled to the people and gave them a few moments of peace from the heat. He missed her, and she missed him. Every fiber of her being called her to run back to him; but she knew she had to wait. So wait she did. She held the green leaves she had collected close to her heart and waited.

The heat grew and grew. She knew that if he kept his angered gaze on the people much longer they would surely die. She stood, and she turned. His eyes widened as she slowly walked towards him. She hung the leaves she had collected on the trees, but they were different. She had painted them colors that reminded her of him, reds and yellows and oranges. The heat cooled instantly.

She walked up to him and he wrapped her into his arms. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him with her soft eyes and placed a hand lightly on her stomach. His eyes widened in surprise as she smiled lovingly.

Their lips met and fall was born.

**That's that. I hope you all enjoyed it and maybe I'll have more for you in the future!**


End file.
